Field of the Invention
Embodiments presented in this disclosure generally relate to computer aided design (CAD) and computer aided manufacturing (CAM). More specifically, embodiments presented herein provide a techniques for pop-up cards from three-dimensional (3D) models.
Description of the Related Art
Pop-up cards are cards that, once fully opened, include a 3D structure that protrudes outward from the card, giving the card a ‘pop out’ effect. The 3D structures on the pop-up card are constructed by cutting and scoring two-dimensional material. The design of the 3D structure allows from the structure to be collapsed when the pop-up card is fully closed.
Determining an optimal location for placing the structure on the pop-up card such that the structure collapses and expands easily is a tedious and error prone task that is highly dependent on the design of the 3D structure. Further, manually determining the design of the 3D structure that allows for the structure to be collapsed and expanded is a complicated task. Therefore, pop-up cards are usually extremely difficult to make.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a more effective approach for designing pop-up cards.